dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Fragile/Batman
Derek was Florida's best football and basketball player. He was also an AB grade point average student, he was always called the "Brainy Jock". Derek was never sad with his life, because he always told everyone said "get what you get, and don't pitch a fit". He was like by everyone except his equally successful brother who was out of collage and had a life in Japan, who wanted nothing to do with Derek. The Tragity Before his late night basketball game at his school, Derek was approached by a mysterious man had came to him saying "He is to become the next Batman", of course Derek thought it was a joke. Then later while Derek was at his basketball game, his parents were at there friends house parting. Later the house blew up and both his parents had died. Cops had came to Derek house that night and told him of insdidnt that had occurred. Then it was later discovered it was caused by someone, the criminal was caught and sentenced to a prison miles away, then later reliesed. Derek was angered by this. After Death Derek had gain his parent's life ensurence which was $56,999,909,090,111 and he had also had gain the Wayne's home in Gotham. Then after he moved he had gain two new legal guardians Im-Pa and Omni We, who had treated him with nothing but respect. And to top that he had gain a small Fragile company. And although Derek was given all this wealth he still missed his parents. He wanted to avenge their death some how. Later his guardian Omni We had shown him an article of someone saying Batman was used as vengeance to get back at criminals. Derek had got a thought in his head that he would also use this alias to warn off criminals. Rise of a Batman Derek had gather many supplies and gadgets to become his own Dark Knight, unlike his successors Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson Derek didn't have any connection to acquiring his gadgets, and plus Derek thought that that if he got all these fancy gadgets someone would later figure out his secret. Derek had gain different scrap pieces of tires, oak, and different types of machinery to create his suit and gadgets. He made different "armor" type plates made of pieces of tires sintered together, his "utility belt" was made of rope strong enough to hold a truck 2ft up. Then unlike Bruce, Derek didn't a bat cave to go to, although it was under his house, he made a tree house that could hold all his equipment in it even his custom made Bat-Mobile in the truck of the tree. The only way to enter his "Bat Fort" was to grapple up there. Derek previously had made custom wooden batarangs that didn't have anything special to them only that he could throw them and they come back, until he told his friend Mathew Joes who was good with gadgetry his secret, then his batarangs were made out metal and now could carry electricity, could explode and many more. And also because of Mathew, Derek had gained small explosives and smoke and tear gas pellets. Derek's batmobile original model was a black El Camino 87 which was plated by different junk pieces, then later after New Age Killer Croc destroyed it he replaced it with a custom black VW Beetle '09. The batmoblie would hide in the trunk of the tree that the Bat Fort was located, then it was pulled down by a lever inside the tree fort and slide down. Career as Batman Derek had continued his career of the Batman through out his high school and collage years, Derek had even encounter his own rose gallery of villains. Derek had also encountered his own Joker who was Gotham's current mayor who was corrupted by the original Joker. And Derek being Batman had no effect on his school work, he found time to do all his school work. Then later in after school Derek's on and off girlfriend Patty Tee, had followed Derek to his Bat Fort and saw him grapple up. She demanded him to tell her what he was doing, she had demanded to be apart of his "Bat Crew" as she called it, Derek allowed this as long she didn't get into the field of battle. The main function that Patty served was designing Derek's bat suit. The New Age Dynamic Duo While Derek was fighting the New Age Scarecrow, a young boy came and help fought New Age Scarecrow, after the battle the young kid came to him and said "I'm your Robin, Sir." Although Derek had found out of this Robin's secret identity it was 5th grader Wesley Gg, who all ways had dreamed of becoming a Robin. Derek didn't hesitate and excepted him as his Robin, all he said to him was "I don't need to know your secret identity, all I need is your help." Patty was out raged that Derek was ok with this young kid on his team, and he never told her. What both Derek and Wesley didn't know was, Derek was Wesley's bully, although Wesley made references to him being bullied. Derek had always told Wesley to stick up for himself, but when Wesley tried Derek countered it. Then during one of New Age Riddler's traps he put them up to the test to see if 'they really knew each other', Wesley had guessed 'DEREK FRAGILE' but Derek guessed wrong. Both Derek's and Wesley's masks was removed and they were both surprised of each other's identities. Derek was in shock and Wesley was in anger of helping the man he hated so much.After escaping Riddler's trap, Derek tried to explained that he knew it was Wesley he would of never laid a hand on him. Derek even said him "you are the brains of our team, we can't..no "I" can last with out both our brain and bronze." Wesley forgave him, with an exception that he must treat Wesley with respect, at which Derek agreed. at Which they became a better team. New Age Justice League Although Derek and Wesley were doing good, Derek knew that there is evil all over the couldn't be stopped by just the two of them. Then after a new brodcast had went out say that they need the Justice League. But to the cause that all the original heroes were dead or on another mission, Derek had decided to create a new Justice League. Derek had called in every New Age heroes to assemble the New Age Justice League. Powers and Ablities Powers: None Abilities: Football and basketball pro skills Strength A regular human abilities. Strength of both a football and basketball player. Weaknesses None Known Equipment A custom made utility belt 'Transportation' A custom made Bat-mobile Weapons Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets.